Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1
|Row 4 title = Genre(s) |Row 4 info = Role-Playing game |Row 5 title = Release Date |Row 5 info = October 2013 (Japan) 26 August, 2014 (NA) 27 August, 2014 (EU) January 30, 2015 (Steam) |Row 6 title = Rating(s) |Row 6 info = : B : T 12 12 |imagewidth = 200 |caption = North American Box Art }} Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 (Choujijigen Game Neptune Re;Birth 1) is a remake of Hyperdimension Neptunia for the PS Vita developed by Compile Heart, Idea Factory International, and Felistella. It is followed by; Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 2: Sisters Generation and Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 3: V Generation in the remake trilogy. It is worth mentioning that Hyperdimension Neptunia is the localized name given to the series, as the Japanese name, Choujigen Game Neptune, literally means "Super Dimensional Neptune Game". On March 25, 2014, developer Idea Factory announced that they will localize the game for the summer of the same year. The game was officially released for the PlayStation Vita on August 26, 2014 in North America and August 27, 2014 in Europe, and was released on Steam on January 30, 2015. The international versions contain dual audio in both English and Japanese. Information Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 is an enhanced remake of the original Hyperdimension Neptunia. Re;Birth 1 implements a great number of changes from the original titles release, including new music, voice acting, and systems borrowing from both mk2 and Victory, the most noticeable of which are the dungeon layouts and battle system. Rather than the traditional standing line-up battles that were in the original title, Re;Birth uses the free-movement combat system that was introduced in mk2, along with Victorys EXE Gauge. The original method of traveling between continents (via scheduled transports) has also been removed, along with certain characters from the original game such as Gust and Nisa. Differences from the Hyperdimension Neptunia *The combat system is identical to the one found in Victory. *The transportation system works the same as in Victory (and mk2). *In-dungeon abilities are identical to Victory; players can jump and the search sphere is back as well. *''Re;Birth 1'' gets treated as yet another dimension, as characters from other worlds make an appearance. *A Remake System has been added to the game. It works the same way as Item Synthesis, except the options aren't limited to item creation. It is possible to find and influence new dungeons through this tool (Harvest Shift is back, so are the Tough enemies), or even change the system like making all the enemies stronger/weaker, making the EXE drive fill faster. *Dialogue has changed much from the original, with updated references and special events taking place not found in the original game. Images Please visit Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1 (images) for more images. Trivia *Given that the Maker characters i.e. Falcom, make reference to having known Neptune and the gang before, it can be assumed that this game takes place after Victory but in another dimension. *This will be the first game of the series to be released by Idea Factory internationally and not NISA. *Almost all the Siluette NPC from the first game are given new full designs. Some of these come from the Chirper version of the character, as well as the manga series. *Emotions in the event scene, the balloon, expressions such as "?" and "!" became the same specification as in the Mugen Souls series. *During the release of this game's DLC, people noticed flaws. For example, Peashy, in her human form, used the same voice files as Nepgear. However, thanks to a software patch, this was corrected. References *http://www.compileheart.com/neptune/re-birth1/ *http://www.ideafintl.com/pdf/PressRelease_IFI_ReBirth1_20140325_support.pdf * http://ideafintl.com/rebirth1/ Category:Game Category:Neptunia Re;Birth 1 Category:Neptune's Game Category:PS Vita Game Category:Remake